Elementary Years
by Bonesfanz
Summary: Traduction; Qu'arriverait-il si les fouines et Booth s'étaient tous recontrés lors de leurs jeunes années? Un peu en dehors du créno habituel de Bones, mais il fallait que je traduise cette merveilleuse fanfic!
1. Un nouveau

-Bonjour everyone

-Bonjour everyone! Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de commencer une nouvelle fanfic! Celle-ci c'est une traduction d'une fic que je trouve vraiment génialissime! Qu'arriverait-il si toutes le fouines et Booth que l'On connait s'était connu au temps de leur primaire? Alors enjoy!!

The elementary years

Angela et Tempe était assise avec leur tête dans leur main sur le balcon devant la maison de Tempe. Elles étaient amies depuis aussi longtemps qu'elles pouvaient s'en souvenir. Mais 6 ans ce n'était pas vraiment long. Mais amies pour la vie avait ses avantages. Elles avaient toujours quelqu'un avec qui parler et avec qui jouer. Et commencer la première année état encore plus facile quand tu as quelqu'un avec qui te tenir.

En cette matinée d'un matin du début d'Octobre. Elles regardaient le camion de déménagement qui se stationnait dans l'entrée de la maison au bout de la rue. Elles espéraient trouver une autre petite fille qui pourrait jouer avec elles. Mais jusqu'à présent tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était des ensembles de jeu de sport. Angela et Tempe savait de Russ, le grand frère de Tempe, que seulement les garçons de leur âge pouvait jouer avec ces ensembles. Alors, assises avec leur tête dans leurs mains, elles regardaient le camion qui se déchargeait tranquillement.

Finalement, Angela suggéra d'aller à l'intérieur pour voir ce que Mme Brennan avait fait pour dîner. Après qu'elles eurent lavé leurs mains et furent assises pour manger, Mme Brennan leur demanda si elles avaient rencontré le nouveau garçon à l'autre bout de la rue.

« Maman, les garçon sont vulgaires. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est reluquer les fesses des filles! »

« Qui t'as donné cette idée Tempe? »

Russ fut la réponse la plus simple.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter! Russ, descend tout de suite ici » Cria Mme Brennan en haut des escaliers.

« Mais maman, Je…. »

« Pas de mais monsieur, descend ici immédiatement! Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je compte? » Demanda-t-elle. Lorsqu'il ne se pointa pas, elle commença à compter à partir de 5.

« Ok, Ok je m'en viens! » Dit Russ rapidement pour ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait arriver si elle dépassait le 3. Lorsqu'il arriva rapidement dans la cuisine, il réalise qu'il s'avançait sur un terrain miné. « Oui maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Pourquoi a tu dis à ta sœur que tout ce que voulaient les garçons c'était reluquer le derrière des filles? »

« Rrr, Maman, je ne faisais que plaisanter! » Dit-il maintenant embarrasser.

« Et bien, elle ne pensait pas que tu plaisantais, pour avoir menti, tu devras faire tout ce que ta sœur te dis pour le reste de la journée! »

« Maman ! » Dit Russ en regardant Tempe et Angela ricaner.

--

Après qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Angela suggéra d'aller jouer avec les Barbies de Tempe. Un petit peu après, une merveilleuse odeur envahie la maison. Tempe et Angela se précipitèrent en bas, en espérant savoir ce que c'était.

Dans la cuisine, elles découvrirent Mme Brennan qui avait fait des biscuits pour leurs nouveaux voisins. Elles avaient planifié de les amener avant qu'ils ne refroidissent. Tempe demanda si elle et Angela pouvait venir avec elle. Mme Brennan accepta, alors après 10 minutes elles étaient parties en direction de la maison des nouveaux pour les rencontrer. Mme Brennan cogna deux fois à la porte et elles attendirent pour que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir.

Soudainement, la porte fut ouverte par un petit de l'âge d'Angela et Tempe. Il portait une casquette qui disait FBI, et d'après l'opinion à Tempe il était le plus mignon garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu! La mère de Tempe lui demanda :

« Bonjour! Je suis Mme Brennan. Est-ce que ta mère est ici? »

Le garçon ouvrit un peu plus la porte et les invita à rentrer.

Une femme avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus s'affairait à mettre des boîtes de carton dans le salon. Elle les regarda et leur sourit. Elle s'essuya les mains sur son jeans et serra la main de Mme Brennan.

« Bonjour, je suis Anna Booth, et voici mon petit Seeley. »

« Christine Brennan. Et c'est deux merveilleuses jeunes filles sont Temperance et Angela. Nous habitons à l'autre bout de la rue, et la famille d'Angela habite à la maison d'à côté.

« Comme c'est magnifique, Seeley commence la première année la semaine prochaine, après que nous nous serons installé, et il a déjà 2 nouvelles amies! »

« Maman, les filles sont bizarres! »

« Même pas! » Dit Angela

« Mais si! »

« Mais no! » Dit Tempe

« Oui »

« Même pas! » Dirent Tempe et Angela en même temps.

« Les filles soyez polies! » Les averti Mme Brennan.

« Oui! Maman ! »

« Seeley pourquoi ne montre tu pas aux filles ta chambre de jeu? » Suggéra Mme Booth

« Okai! » Il emmena Angela et Tempe au deuxième étage, dans une petite chambre circulaire. Les murs étaient tapissés d'une tapisserie de police. Seeley ôta sa casquette et n'en mit une autre qui disait DCPD.

« Est-ce que vous voulez jouez à la police et aux voleurs? »

« Je suis un voleur! » Dit Tempe.

« Moi aussi! » Dit Angela

« Et moi je suis la police! »

Angela et Temperance descendirent en flèche les escaliers avant Seeley qui lui comptait jusqu'à 3. Il courut ensuite rejoindre les filles. Après environ 10 minutes il attrapa Angela. Il lui mit une paire de menotte en plastique et mit ses mains derrière son dos. Il l'emmena à un gros arbre qu'il décida qu'il serait leur prison.

Qaund il trouva Tempe, il mit ses mains derrière son dos et la menotta aussi, mais il fut beaucoup plus délicat avec elle qu'avec Angela. Il l'emmena au gros arbre, où Angela attendait, et leur lança à toutes les deux :

« J'ai gagné! »

Angela lui fit une grimace juste avant qu'il leur ôte leurs menottes et qu'ils se précipitent tous les trois dans la maison de Seeley.

Alors comment trouvez-vous ça! Est-ce que la suite vous intéresse? J'aimerais bien avoir quelques reviews pour continuer!!


	2. Nouveaux amis

Une semaine après le jeu de police voleur, Angela et Tempe attendait à leur arrêt d'autobus quand Seeley et sa mère arrivèrent

Une semaine après le jeu de police voleur, Angela et Tempe attendait à leur arrêt d'autobus quand Seeley et sa mère arrivèrent.

Elle laissa Seeley seul avec les filles, se retourna et repartit vers sa maison.

Tempe remarqua que Seeley portait encore sa casquette du FBI. Elle lui fit remarquer qu'il n'était pas permit de porter des chapeaux dans l'école, mais qu'il pouvait la garder dans l'autobus. Quand l'autobus arriva Angela et Tempe fut les première à y entrer et prirent le premier siège qu'elles aperçurent. Seeley les suivit et prit le siège de l'autre côté de l'allée.

À l'autre arrêt, 3 autres personnes entrèrent dans le bus. Un garçon qui avait à peu près leur âge et 2 autres enfants qui semblaient plus vieux, un garçon et une fille. Le plus vieux marcha jusqu'à Seeley et s'empara de sa casquette. Seeley sauta pour la rattraper et cria pour la ravoir. Le garçon plus le regarda et rit. Il regarda plus bas pour voir Seeley et lui dit :

« Tu es à mon banc petit. Et quel est ton nom de toute façon? »

**Je n'ai pas peur de lui,** Seeley pensa. Mais tout ce qu'il dit fut :

« See….Seeley B…Booth. »

La fille derrière le garçon rie.

« Ha! Il est Seeley et tu es Sully! » Elle trouva ça assez drôle, mais fut la seule à rire.

« Cam! Ferme-là! » Lui ordonna Sully. Il se retourna et regarda Seeley et lui gesticula un mouvement de la main qui voulait tout dire. Après il dit :

« Et bien Seeley Booth, je pense que je vais t'appeler Booth. »

Il lança la casquette dans un autre siège. Seeley courut pour aller la chercher et s'assit dans le banc où elle était tombée.

Il regarda le garçon avec qui il était assit.

« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici? »

« Bien sûr! Je suis Jack Hodgins. » Lui dit-il en lui tendant la main comme si il avait la vingtaine.

« Merci! Je suis…. » Il avait presque dit Seeley, mais il trouvait que Booth sonnait mieux. « Je suis Booth! »

« Je suis heureux de te connaître Booth! » Lui répondit en souriant Jack.

--

À l'école, Booth suivit Tempe et Angela jusqu'aux classes de première année. Il s'arrêta au milieu des quatre classes et réalisa qu'il ne savait pas il était dans laquelle. Il demanda à un professeur.

« Bonjour, je suis nouveau! Je ne sais pas où est-ce que je dois aller! »

Elle lui dit d'aller au secrétariat.

« Je ne sais pas c'est où! »

Le professeur regarda autour d'elle et vue Tempe assise sur un petit cube. Elle s'avança vers elle et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que tu peux montrer à ce petit garçon où est le secrétariat? »

« Bien sûr! »

Elle mit son livre par terre et fit un geste de la main à Booth pour qu'il le suive. Quand ils commencèrent à marcher, ils commencèrent à parler. Tempe lui fit remarquer à Seeley qu'il devait ôter sa casquette. Il l'ôta et la nettoya de la poussière amoureusement. Ensuite, il la mit dans la pochette du devant de son sac.

Elle lui demanda pourquoi il lui tenait tant.

« Mon père me l'a donnée avant de partir en mission en France il y a six mois. Il travaille pour le FBI. Il a peur que quelqu'un découvre qu'il est en mission, alors on ne parle pas beaucoup! La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé c'est il y a deux mois. Je l'ai aussi entendu parler avec ma maman. J'étais sensé nettoyer ma chambre de jeux, mais je voulais les écouter parler au téléphone. Il a dit que sa couverture avait peut-être été découverte, alors il fallait que nous emménagions ici pour que ses ennemies ne nous trouvent pas. Nous n'avons pas entendu parler de lui depuis ce temps. »

Tempe voulait dire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas quoi dire, alors continua de marcher.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau, Booth semblait un peu nerveux, alors Tempe lui offrit de rester avec lui.

Quand il fut appelé, le principal lui demanda pourquoi il était là. Booth tenta de dire qu'il était nouveau, mais aucun mot ne voulut sortir.

Tempe venue à sa rescousse. « Il est nouveau et il ne sait pas où il doit aller! »

« Oh! Tu dois être Seeley Booth! » Dit-il d'un sourire conciliant.

« Oui, Monsieur! » murmura Booth

« C'est ta première année dans une école régulière, si je ne me trompe pas? « demanda-t-il en regardant les deux petits visages des enfants qui s'étaient assis sur deux chaises en bois.

« Oui, Monsieur! » dit Booth, un peu plus tranquillement que la dernière fois. L'interview continua encore 20 minutes. Le directeur posait des questions à Seeley et il lui répondait à chaque fois avec moins de timidité.

Lorsque le directeur lui dit qu'il était dans la même classe que Temperance, ils se dirigèrent les deux vers la classe. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la classe était complètement en silence et était dans leur période de lecture. Tempe prit son livre et alla s'installer à côté d'Angela sur le tapis de lecture.

Booth prit un livre et regarda partout pour trouver une place où s'asseoir. Il vu Jack assit seul dans le fond de la classe. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Jack le regarda et sourit. Il allait lui poser une question, lorsqu'il vu le professeur se diriger vers lui.

Elle lui demanda de le suivre et fit de même avec Tempe.

Elle les emmena avec elle dans le corridor et demanda à Booth comment était sa première journée. Il lui dit que c'était bien. Elle demanda ensuite à Tempe si elle voulait bien être copine avec Seeley. Elle pensa qu'elle pourrait bien dire non, mais Booth était gentil et elle se dit qu'ils pourraient être amis pour quelques jours, alors elle accepta.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, la classe s'était dispersée en petits groupes.

Jack et Angela étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Vu qu'ils ne restaient que Booth et Temperance, ils durent former un groupe.

Angela essayait de demander à Tempe comment ils avançaient, mais Tempe n'y prenait pas attention, elle était trop occuper à fixer les magnifiques yeux bruns de Booth.

_« Maman dit toujours que dès qu'elle a regardé dans les yeux de papa pour la première fois, elle est tombée amoureuse. J'aimerais bien que ça soit ça qui m'arrive en ce moment. Je l'espère! »_


	3. La maison

**Je trouvais que ça faisait vraiment très longtemps que je n'avait pas publié cette histoire alors je m'y remet de ce pas et peut-être que si vous me laisser quelques reviews vous aurez la suite demain!! Lollee!!!**

À la fin de la journée, Tempe et Angela avaient entièrement intégré Jack et Booth dans leur groupe. Ils étaient tous dans le même bus de toute façon, alors après la journée d'école ils allèrent tous chez Jack. Ce qui voulait dire que Booth devait faire face à Cam et Sully encore une fois, mais maintenant il avait trois nouveaux amis qui pouvaient l'aider à se défendre.

Avec gratitude Sully n'avait rien tenté quand tous les 6 étaient descendus à la même arrête d'autobus, mais Tempe pouvait jurer qu'il lui avait fait un clin d'œil. _Bizarre_ elle avait pensé à cet instant. Quand ils arrivèrent tous sur la rue de Jack, ils furent surpris de trouver une grande barrière de métal noir qui leur bloquait le chemin. Tempe, Booth et Angela restèrent émerveillés devant la magnifique maison au bout de la rue.

Jack rigola de leur expression faciale et fit le code sur la boîte de contrôle. La barrière craqua et s'ouvrit assez grandement pour les laisser passer avant de se refermer derrière eux. C'est seulement quand ils arrêtèrent de regarder la maison qu'ils réalisèrent où ils étaient. «Bradley Estates» laissait dire un grand panneau vert avec une écriture en or. Ils étaient dans l'un des plus prestigieux quartiers communautaires de l'État de DC.

Les stationnements étaient flanqués de grandes pelouses verdoyantes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Jack les ramena sur Terre en leur pointant une énorme maison à leur droite. Elle était d'un doux jaune poli avec des volets blancs. Il y avait une énorme piscine à l'arrière et un joli jardin de fleurs à l'avant. Jack alla dans le jardin et revint avec une rose et une marguerite. Il donna la rose à Angela et la marguerite à Tempe.

«Des belles fleurs pour de jolies filles.» Dit Jack en souriant

«Merci» Répondit les filles en même temps et en rougissant.

Booth remarqua quelle fleur chacune des filles avaient reçue et remercia Dieu que la rose n'était pas pour Tempe et qu'il pouvait toujours l'avoir, même si elle ne le savait pas encore. Tempe aussi remarqua le fait qu'elle n'ait pas eu la rose et fut contente pour Angela. Jack était gentil, mais elle voulait Booth, et elle allait l'avoir d'une manière ou d'une autre.


	4. Halloween

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis extrêmement désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu quelques empêchements! J' espère que vous me pardonnerez après ce chapitre!!!:P  
**

Plus tard cette semaine là, tout le monde était excité et parlais d'halloween qui approchait. Tempe et Angela s'était misent d'accord sur le fait qu'ils allaient être un groupe avec un thème pour les costumes. Booth et Jack voulant être dans la partie, ils acceptèrent d'être des superhéros. Tempe décida d'être Wonder Woman, Jack voulait être Batman, et Booth allait être Superman. Angela était originellement supposer être Catwoman, mais changea plus tard pour Batgirl. Elle disait que c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas capable de se trouver un costume de Catwoman, mais Booth et Tempe savait bien qu'elle avait vraiment changé pour correspondre au costume de Jack. Ils pouvaient dire qu'elle avait une petit crush sur lui.

Le vendredi avant Halloween, tout le monde était autorisé à porter leur costume à l'école. Tempe , Angela, Jack et Booth arrivèrent tous ensemble et tout le monde dans la classe s'arrêtèrent de parler et les observèrent. Angela et Jack semblaient être très confiants, mais Tempe et Booth rougirent et allèrent rapidement à leur bureau.

Parce que c'était le party d'Halloween, ils étaient autorisés à bouger leur bureau et à les mettre un à côté de l'autre. Tempe et Angela bougèrent leur bureau jusque dans un coin de la classe et Booth et Jack les suivirent rapidement. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis, Jack se leva et s'éclaircit la voix. Tempe et Angela arrêtèrent de parler et Booth arrêta de manger tous les biscuits qu'il avait prit sur la table de collations.

''Um… Les amis, J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Mes parents vont adopter un petit garçon. Je vais avoir un petit frère de 4 ans.''

Booth qui avait recommencé à manger ses biscuits, faillit s'étouffer avec des pépites de chocolats qu'il venait d'avaler.'' Quoi?''

''Je vais avoir un petit frère. Et, uh, il y a aussi quelque chose d'autre. Um, il est ce que mes parents appellent un «génie». Il est très intelligent, alors il va venir rejoindre notre classe très bientôt.''

Tempe et Angela sourirent.'' C'est quoi son nom?''

''Zack Addy''

'' Est-ce qu'il est déjà chez toi en ce moment?'' demanda Tempe.

''Ma mère et mon père sont partis le chercher en ce moment même et il va y avoir un party pour lui à Halloween. Ma mère a dit que s'ils arrivaient assez tôt aujourd'hui, ils allaient peut-être l'amener ici.''

'Hey Jack?'' demanda Booth ayant finalement finit tous ses biscuits.'' Est-ce que ta mère a les cheveux bruns, des pantalons noir et un chandail orange?''

''Wow, comment t'as fait pour savoir ça?''

''Elle se tient debout dans le cadre de porte.'' Jack se retourna pour regarder où Booth lui avait dit de regarder. Tempe et Angela virent un petit garçon de 4 ans se cachant derrière les jambes de Mme Hodgins et elles lâchèrent en même temps un ''AWW!''. Elles coururent pour voir le petit Zack. Il se cacha encore plus derrière sa mère quand il vu les deux filles de précipiter sur lui.

Mme Hodgins se pencha pour le regarder, mit une main sur son épaule et le tourna vers Jack.

''Jack, mon amour, voici ton nouveau frère, Zack.''

Zack mit son pouce dans sa bouche et donna son autre main à Jack. Angela alla vers lui pour se présenter.

'' Bonjour, Je suis Angela. Bienvenue en première année!''

Zack leva la tête et dit avec une voix parfaite : '' Bonjour Angela. Je suis content d'être ici.''

Booth et Tempe le regarda bouche bée. Ils étaient impressionnés qu'un enfant de 4 ans puisse parler avec une voix d'adulte. Angela et Jack souriaient. Pour la seconde fois cette journée-là, les filles lâchèrent un autre gros ''Aww!''

---

Le jour d'après était samedi, donc Halloween, et le jour du party de Zack. Jack avait accepté d'amener son petit frère avec lui dans le quartier de Tempe pour collecter leurs bonbons, alors Mme Hodgins avait acheté un costume de Robin pour suivre le thème des superhéros. À chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient à une maison, tout le monde trouvait qu'ils étaient adorables et leur donnait des bonbons de plus.

Quand ils retournèrent à la maison de Jack pour échanger tous leurs bonbons, ils recontrèrent Cam et Sully. Ils étaient déguisés en Dracula et en vampire femelle. Ils reconnurent le groupe et commencèrent à les taquiner.

''Sully, regarde les tous! Ils sont des superhéros. Tu ne trouves pas qu'avec leur costume ils font si stupid?'' dit Cam en riant

''Ils font encore plus stupides qu'ils le sont à l'école tous les jours!'' dit Sully en les regardant avec un air de vilain.

À ce moment, ils remarquèrent le nouveau du groupe.

''C'est qui le bébé?''

Ils avaient adressé la question à Jack, alors ils furent surpris lorsque Zack se mit à parler.

''Mon nom est Zack Addy et j'ai été adopté par les Hodgins hier après-midi et vous deux vous êtes de gros et stupid bouffons.''

Zack parlait de plus en plus fort. Sully et Cam restèrent plantés là sans dire un mot.

Sully et Cam restèrent en silence pendant encore un moment, surpris qu'un stupide enfant de 4 ans puisse leur parler de cette manière. Le groupe prit ce moment de paix pour se glisser à l'intérieur du quartier de Jack. Cam sortie de sa transe quand elle remarqua qu'Ils essayaient de s'enfuir.

''Sully, il faut les arrêter!''

Elle essaya de les suivre, mais elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite que la clôture était fermée. Elle se cogna sur la clôture, sursauta et entraîna Sully dans sa chute.

---

Zack était encore surpris de ces grands qui l'avaient embêté.

''Ne t'inquiète à propos d'eux'' lui dit Booth

''Sully et Cam aiment faire le trouble tout autour d'eux. Il a été méchant avec moi quand j'suis déménagé. ''

Zack le regarda avec un regard curieux. ''C'était quand ça?''

''Ya environ 2 semaines.''

Zack était sur le bord de poser une autre question, mais fut interrompu par Mme Hodgins, qui était apparu dans la pièce.

''Zack, mon chéri, est-ce que tu as eut du plaisir ce soir?''

''Oui maman!''

''Est-ce que vous voulez aller jouer dans la salle de jeux de Jack?''

Le groupe lança tous en même temps : ''Bien sûr!''

Lorsqu'ils s'assirent tous dans la chambre de jeux, ils vidèrent tous leur sac de bonbons pour en échanger. Les choses marchaient parfaitement. Tempe n'aimait pas les _Coffee crisp_, mais Zack les aimaient, alors elle fut capable de tout lui donner. Zack donna ses _bounty _à Angela, et Booth n'aimait pas les _petites fraises_, mais tous les autres les aimaient donc il en donna un petit peu à tout le monde. Oui, tout marchait parfait jusqu'à ce que Zack tombe endormi au centre de la pile de bonbons…Et en plus en suçant son pouce. Mais hey, personne n'est parfait!!!!


End file.
